Yarns
by Silverone3
Summary: SLASH. Oliver W./Cedric D.. Two-shot. Character Death. A snapshot of Oliver and Cedric and then the aftermath of the third task.
1. Love of the Game

**A/N: **Inspired by flytoferio's pic Woodworking over at deviantart. Thanks to my beta Spikeissexy.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and I am so not making a profit.

"Good game, Wood," Cedric stood in the empty hallway leaning against the wall tilted head up against the stone. "It wasn't fair though. We need a rematch."

Oliver walked up to Cedric and wrapped his arms around the other boys waist, pressing his head against the muscular chest, so he could sigh into the soft fabric of the boy's shirt. "You are so freaking gallant all the time, Dig."

"I'm a Hufflepuff," Cedric wrapped his arms around Oliver, "It's what we do. Come on how about we go for a fly." Cedric dipped his lips down towards Oliver's for a slow kiss before, leading Oliver out towards the pitch.

It was dark and there was a bit of spring chill in the air as they flew lazily about the pitch. Every so often one or the other would swoop in quickly and steal a kiss before returning to their ambulatory pattern of zig-zags as they flew in circles. Eventually they ended up staying level enough and close enough to hold hands while they flew, feet tickling the pitch.

At first they didn't react as the clock struck 10:00.

Then Oliver almost caused Cedric to fall off of his broom as he exclaimed, "Oh Hell! The lock the bloody doors at ten!"

Cedric just grinned. "So that means we won't be bothered."

Oliver gave his boyfriend a look. "Some prefect you are."

"It's okay. The window in the Hufflepuff's commons has been open ever since it first started to thaw. We can get in that way."

"You know this is my last year here," Oliver's voice was soft as he played with Cedric's hair. They were sprawled out on a couch in the Hufflepuff common room Cedric half in Oliver's lap. They were to content with where they were and to tired to worry about wandering insomniacs or students breaking curfew.

"I know," Cedric momentarily stopped twirling the yarn from his fraying scarf, "I'm going to miss you."

"I want us to try to stay together, even though I'm not going to be here."

Cedric smiled, "It's been two years, Ol. It's going to take more than a bit of space to get rid of me."

"Perfect," they just sat there for a while in silence until, "You know what would be amazing, Cedric? If we both ended up on the same Quidditch team, professionally."

"Knowing you, you'll be playing for Puddlemere or another big name team this time next year, possibly even earlier." Oliver grinned and Cedric passed him a loop of yellow and black yarn knotted together at the ends. "A bracelet something to remember me by when all of your fans are throwing themselves at your feet." Cedric yawned.

"You'll be there to beat them off after a year," Oliver smiled.

Cedric yawned again but there was no other response. Oliver looked at Cedric's serene face and realized the other boy had fallen asleep. Oliver smiled again, he knew he'd have to go back to the Gryffindor common room eventually but for now he'd let Cedric sleep besides. Being together like that; it was nice.


	2. Memorial

**A/N:** Inspired by http :// flytoferio . deviantart . com / art / Woodworking-26035307 over at deviant art. It's kind of morbid in this part.

Thanks to my beta Spikeissexy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own. I just play. And I make no money.

Harry spent the next few days after the graveyard in a haze. He heard Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and all the others talking to him and he felt their consolatory pats on the back, but none of it reached him. The only time he didn't feel like a ghost with flesh was at the memorial service for Cedric out on Hogwarts' grounds. It was there that he wasn't totally alone with his pain; he was sharing it with everyone around him, everyone who knew Cedric — they were all tearful and hurting, just like he was.

Harry was startled when he realized the pain spread past the walls of Hogwarts' and the hearts of Cedric's parents. He saw Oliver Wood standing in the background his eyes red and puffy, trying his best not to shake. Harry didn't want to look, didn't want to see but he was drawn to his old captain, possibly because he wanted to know what connection Oliver had with his former rival, possibly because he just wanted to be with someone who seemed to be hurting as much as he was.

"Hallo, Oliver," Harry mumbled as he approached. Oliver replied with a dry smile.

"Was - was it bad?" Oliver asked eventually eyes starting to well.

"No, it," Harry took a deep breath, "it seemed pretty instantaneous."

"That's, that's good," Oliver smiled that dry smile again.

"You were close?" Harry looked up at Oliver through the fringe of his bangs.

"Yeah," Oliver's eyes flicked over to where Cho was sobbing, "Yeah, we were close." Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry noticed a limp yellow and black bracelet hanging on his wrist, worn and frayed like an old Hufflepuff scarf. "I got off of practice for this." Oliver exhaled as he brought his hand back down and Harry knew how much that meant. "He was — we were close." Oliver stared at his toe as he dragged it through the mud. "I'm going to go pay my respects." Oliver brought his hand back up to the bridge of his nose.

Harry watched as the young man walked towards Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. He watched as Oliver extended his hand to Cedric's mother, only to pull it back and use it to cover his nose and mouth as his eyes squeezed shut. After a moment he stuffed his hand into his pocket and nodded at the pair, before turning and walking away. The Diggory's watched Oliver's back curiously and sorrowfully until they were approached by another student. Harry watched as Oliver sat down next to Cho Chang pulling the girl in towards his side, where she clung desperately; Harry watched as Oliver used her tears to hide his own.

Harry watched and as he watched, he realized that being with all these people that were in pain because of what happened – because of him – only made his pain greater. He didn't understand all of it, didn't understand Cedric's connections to all of the people there, didn't understand why such a decent person had to die, didn't understand why all of this was happening. The only thing Harry did understand was that he hurt, with a pain of dagger that smashed through his breastbone and into his spine. It was all he could do to walk back into the castle and shut himself inside the curtains of his bed.

**Please Review**


End file.
